There is time
by Ling Sumezuka
Summary: Ainda há tempo para Hinata e Naruto. Fic de presente para Hauser Levrac.


**Disclaimer: "Naruto" não me pertence, mas ao Masashi Kishimoto, à revista que possui os direitos do mangá, à emissora que tem os direitos do anime, etc. Se ele me pertencesse, seria praticamente um shoujo com algumas lutinhas aqui e lá, ao invés de um shonen XD. Fic dedicada ao meu amigo e "filho" Hauser Levrac. O aniversário dele já passou, mas mais uma vez, eu me atrasei em publicar a fic. Sorry filho, de qualquer maneira, espero que você goste desta humilde fic. Os trechos de música na fic são da música "Time", da Chantal Kreviazuk, que eu achei que se encaixavam perfeitamente com o tema da fic. **

**Time- Chantal Kreviazuk**

_**Time**  
Tempo  
**Where did you go?**  
Onde você foi?  
**Why did you leave me here alone?**  
Porque você me deixou aqui sozinha?  
**Wait**  
Espere  
**Don't go so fast**  
Não vá tão rápido  
**I'm missing the moments as they pass**  
Eu estou perdendo os momentos enquanto eles passam_

Finalmente chegara o dia. O dia no qual ela poderia revê-lo novamente.

Suas palmas suavam, e ela mal conseguia raciocinar de nervoso. O que diria? O que faria? Como agiria próxima a ele? Tantas perguntas, e mesmo que possuísse a resposta para cada uma em sua mente, seu corpo parecia recusar-se a lhe obedecer.

Todos já se encontravam reunidos no local de encontro, aguardando sua chegada. Ele partira há 2 anos... Como estaria agora? Estaria mais alto, mais magro, mais forte? Ela apenas esperava que ele continuasse o mesmo Naruto de sempre. Com 3 riscos em cada bochecha, os olhos azuis da cor do céu, e um sorriso que toda vez que surgia, fazia um sorriso também surgir em sua face. Aquela perseverança, determinação, a força de vontade que o transformaram na pessoa que ela mais admirava e amava.

De repente, Sakura aponta em direção aos portões de Konoha:

- Acho que são eles chegando!

E por um instante, ela sente o tempo parar. As pessoas ao seu redor somem, os únicos barulhos a serem escutados são o do vento e os passos que soam cada vez mais próximos. E ela o vê. Ele mudara um pouco... Estava mais alto, mais forte fisicamente... Mas, para sua felicidade, ainda era possível enxergar todas as características que o faziam ser o Naruto. Os olhos de um azul intenso, que agora demonstravam maior maturidade, mas que pareciam dizer:

- "Eu ainda sou o Naruto de sempre."

E ela ficou extremamente grata em revê-lo assim.

O tempo não fica parado para sempre, e quando ele volta a correr, parece correr mais rápido para compensar. Hinata sentia como se estivesse em meio a um turbilhão de pessoas, de barulhos, de correria, tudo ocorrendo ao mesmo tempo. Todos se atropelavam, fosse fisicamente ou com palavras, para observá-lo, fazer comentários a seu respeito. E quando Hinata vira, se encontrava atrás de toda a multidão, sem mais conseguir enxergá-lo. Tentava pedir licença para passar, mas parecia que todos haviam perdido os sentidos da audição e da visão.

Estendendo a mão para o nada, Hinata só conseguiu pronunciar num tom baixo de voz:

- Naruto-kun...

Cabisbaixa, Hinata virava suas costas para a multidão enlouquecida, e se preparava para ir embora, quando alguém berra:

- Oi, Hinata!

Ela não precisava se virar para saber que era seu companheiro de time, Inuzuka Kiba.

- Hai, Kiba-kun? - responde, procurando retirar o tom de tristeza que parecia querer insistir em contaminar sua voz.  
- Você não vai falar com o Naruto?  
- Bom... É que... São muitas pessoas, e... E, eu nem sei o que falar com ele...  
- Muitas pessoas? Ah, isso não é problema!  
- Kiba-kun...

Subitamente, Kiba segura o braço de Hinata e sai empurrando as pessoas pelo caminho, berrando:

- Aê! Sai da frente que tem gente passando!

Hinata não sabia se morria de vergonha, ou se ria com a energia do companheiro, mas ela não possuía muito tempo para decidir, já que logo foi posta à frente daquele que tanto desejava rever.

- Naruto, a Hinata queria falar com você, mas ficou lá atrás desse bando de gente! - Kiba diz, sem notar o embaraço de Hinata.  
- Kiba-kun...  
- Oi, Hinata-chan! - diz Naruto, com seu característico sorriso. - E aí, tudo bem?  
- Tu... Tudo, Naruto-kun. - Hinata responde, mais olhando pro chão do que para o rosto de Naruto, completamente ruborizada. - E... E com você?  
- Tudo bem! Agora que terminei meu treinamento com o eero-senin, estou muito mais forte!

Hinata abre um grande sorriso, e diz entusiasmada: - Isto é ótimo, Naruto-kun!

- Hehe, arigatô Hinata-chan. - após dizer isto, lhe dá um tapinha nas costas.

_**Now I've looked in the mirror**  
Agora eu olhei no espelho  
**And the world's getting clearer**  
E o mundo está ficando mais claro  
**So wait for me this time**  
Então espere por mim desta vez_

Hinata fica mais vermelha ainda, e desmaia. Todos se curvam sobre ela, preocupados com seu bem-estar. Na cabeça de Hinata várias lembranças se passavam. A alegria de vê-lo na turma após se formar, quando era praticamente certo que ele não conseguiria. Quando ele aceitou a pomada que ela fizera, após a luta contra Kiba. Como ele torceu por ela na luta contra seu primo Neji. Quando ele cumprira com a promessa de derrotar Neji. E a mais recente lembrança, era do leve toque da mão dele em suas costas, com um belo sorriso estampado em seu rosto. Hinata não era uma menina de ter pressa. Ela sabia que este não era o momento de lhe confessar todos aqueles sentimentos engarrafados durante anos. Ele se tornara forte para se tornar um Hokage, e para trazer seu amigo Sasuke de volta. Não iria ocupá-lo mais do que já deveria estar. Ela ainda tinha tempo... Tempo para criar coragem, e tempo para que ele estivesse pronto para escutar o que ela tinha a dizer. E também, de vez em quando o tempo para, como naquele momento.

Subitamente, Hinata sentiu que seu corpo já não se encontrava mais no chão, mas... Como se estivesse sendo carregada nos braços de alguém. Ficou receosa de abrir os olhos, e ao fazê-lo se deparou com um Naruto que a carregava nos braços, correndo com um ar de preocupação em seu rosto. Seria por causa dela?

- Eh... Naruto-kun...  
- Hã?! Hinata-chan?!

Naruto parou de correr ao ver que Hinata estava com os olhos abertos.

- Está tudo bem com você?! Você desmaiou de repente, e todos acharam que era por causa de falta de ar, e...  
- Sim, por um instante eu perdi o fôlego... Mas já está tudo bem comigo. Obrigada por se preocupar comigo Naruto-kun. - Hinata responde com a face corada, e com um pequeno sorriso.  
- Ufa! Achava que tinha te perdido lá! Vê se você se cuida melhor, viu? Como vai ser uma ninja se desmaia assim do nada?!  
- Hihi. Sim, você está certo Naruto-kun.  
- Hehe, mas pelo menos você está bem agora.  
- Sim, bem melhor...  
- É... Hinata-chan... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?  
- Claro Naruto-kun.  
- Você, enquanto estava desmaiada estava sorrindo... Porque você estava sorrindo?  
- É... Bem... É que...- Hinata se ruborizou completamente, e começou a rodar os dedos um em volta do outro, a olhar pro chão, falar baixo, tudo que ela faz ao estar se sentindo envergonhada. Mas, subitamente ela se deu conta de que não havia mais razão para ela ficar com vergonha ou com medo. Ela sabia o que deveria fazer. - É que eu me dei conta de que ainda há tempo.  
- Tempo? Tempo pra que?  
- Um dia, quando nós dois estivermos prontos, eu prometo que te falo, certo Naruto-kun?  
- Hã... Bom... Tá, eu espero.  
- Exatamente... Porque ainda há tempo.

De repente, ambos se deram conta de que durante toda a conversa, Naruto ainda carregava Hinata em seus braços. Naruto põe Hinata no chão, e começa a gesticular todo nervoso, dizendo que não tinha se dado conta de que ainda estava carregando-a, e que sentia muito. Hinata estava vermelha, mas tão calma ao mesmo tempo, que era estranho dizer que esta era a mesma menina que há pouco tempo desmaiara por ter recebido um pequeno tapinha nas costas vindo dele. Ela apenas pôs um dedo na frente de Naruto e o encarava com uma tranqüilidade tão confortante, que Naruto só de olhar para ela já se sentia mais leve e não tão nervoso. Ela se curvou para ele, como que agradecendo mais uma vez, e começou a sair correndo na direção de sua casa. Naruto a olhava admirado, até que berrou:

- Hinata-chan!

Hinata parou de correr, e se virou para encarar Naruto, que estava a uma distância razoável dela.

- Sim, Naruto-kun?  
- Eu quero... Eu quero que você cumpra a sua promessa! Eu quero saber para o que ainda tem tempo!

Hinata deu o sorriso mais belo e sincero que Naruto já vira em sua vida, e disse:

- Pode deixar Naruto-kun, eu vou cumprir minha promessa! Afinal, este é o meu jeito ninja!

_**Now this is my time**  
Agora este é meu tempo  
**And I'm gonna make this moment mine**  
E eu vou tornar este momento meu  
**(I shouldn't have wasted those days)**  
(Eu não deveria ter perdido aqueles dias)  
**I'll take what you give me**  
Eu vou pegar o que você me dá  
**Please know that I'm learning**  
Por favor saiba que eu estou aprendendo  
**I've looked in the mirror**  
Eu olhei no espelho  
**My world's getting clearer**  
Meu mundo está ficando mais claro  
**So wait for me**  
Então espere por mim  
**This time**  
Desta vez  
**This time…**  
Desta vez…_

E assim, ela se virou com um imenso sorriso estampado no rosto e continuou a correr, enquanto Naruto a observava ao longe. Ele não sabia porque fazia tanta questão de saber o segredo dela, ou porque de repente ela se tornara alguém que ele gostava tanto de olhar, da mesma maneira que olhava para Sakura-chan. Mas, como a própria Hinata havia dito... Ainda havia tempo.

**FIM**


End file.
